Girl group dance
by Petals Rain
Summary: Author: Bang Rey, uploader: Hujanlah (Raina) Jongin tiba-tiba suka menghilang di malam hari. Yixing tau kemana sih... tapi, dia gak tau maksud dari namja yang selalu kelihatan manly dan sexy itu. Ya ampun... sebenarnya ini hari kebalikan atau apaan sih? / Pair: LayKai/ Warn: YAOI, super mesum biasa Abang Rey/ don't like don't read


Hari sudah larut tapi Yixing masih ada di sana, di tengah-tengah koridor gedung SM yang sudah sepi dan hampir tak berpenghuni.

Namja yang tengah membawa tas gitarnya tersebut berjalan dengan langkah biasa. Sepertinya tidak terlalu terburu-buru untuk pulang meski waktu di jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan tengah malam.

Besok libur, ia tidak perlu khawatir.

Langkah kakinya yang perlahan menggema di koridor yang masih terang tersebut. Hari ini, ia berencana untuk melatih gerakan _dance_ barunya sebentar. Meski sebenarnya ia sudah lelah dan managernya menyuruhnya untuk langsung pulang setelah demo lagunya selesai.

Zhang Yixing itu keras kepala. Ingat? Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya kalau ia sudah berkeinginan.

Kecuali kau adalah Mamanya, Neneknya or certain dancing machine in EXO.

Begitu ia sampai beberapa langkah di depan ruang latihan EXO, sebelah alisnya langsung naik ketika ia melihat cahaya dari arah pintunya.

_Eh? Masih ada yang berlatih?_ Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Setaunya, semua member sudah pulang tadi. Baik member K maupun M. Dan ia yakin akan hal itu karena ia sendiri mengantar mereka ke mobil tadi sebelum ia mulai demo lagu barunya.

Apa ia salah ya?

Dengan penasaran, Yixing mendekat ke arah pintu ruang latihan dengan langkah setengah mengendap-endap. Begitu ia sampai di depan ruangan kedap suara itu ia berjongkok, kemudian meraih knop pintu ruang latihan itu. Dengan perlahan dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, ia membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Matanya pun lantas membelalak.

_EOtteol ttaen oppa cheoreom deumjik hajiman_

_Aegyo reul buril ttaen, neomu yeppo jukgesseo_

_Oh!_

_Oh oh eh oh_

_Oh oh eh oh~_

Tangan kiri Yixing yang tidak memegang knop pun lantas langsung menutupi mulutnya. Mencegah apapun suara keluar dari bibirnya. Kedua pipi putihnya sekarang sudah merona merah sekali dan matanya membelalak besar.

Ia tidak percaya ini. _Immposible. Maldo andwe!_

Di dalam sana, di tengah-tengah ruang latihan yang hampir secara keseluruhan berdindingkan kaca tersebut, seorang Kim Jongin menari dengan *uhum* _sexy_-nya. Dengan iringan lagu I got a boy dari _sunbae_ mereka.

Yixing yakin ia sedang mimpi sekarang. Ini terlalu tidak masuk akal untuk jadi kenyataan!

Seorang Kim Jongin, namja yang selalu tampak_ manly_ di depan ribuan fans tapi langsung jadi _super cute_ ketika tidak ada yang melihat, sedang _girl groub dance_! Ya Tuhan, Yixing benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini.

Jongin itu paling anti dengan yang namanya _girl groub dance_. Ia tidak pernah mau menarikannya. Menurutnya, gerakan mereka itu berlebihan untuk dirinya. Bahkan jika Yixing yang meminta sekalipun, namja itu jarang akan mengabulkannya.

Hanya waktu mereka TLP saja namja itu mau menari_ girl groub_. Itu pun demi banyak fans dan dengan paksaan yang cukup hebat –serta iming-iming hadiah darinya. Setelah itu, namja itu tidak mau lagi menari _girl groub dance_.

Seingatnya, mereka tidak merencanakan untuk mengadakan _girl groub dance _dalam TLP selanjutnya. Lalu untuk apa Jongin diam-diam, di tengah malam seperti ini, berlatih menari _girl groub dance_?

Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini?

Apa ia benar-benar sedang bermimpi?

.

.

.

_Girl groub dance_

A LayKai fanfiction

Warn: boyxboy, mild word, lemon scene implisit, crack pair.

Rate: M

Gue lagi super yadong banget nih, jadi _please_, gue saranin yang kagak kuat mundur oke?!

Dan sekali lagi, ini fic yadong yaoi. Yang tidak nyaman dengan hal itu bisa segera menekan tombol back. Saya menerima flame, tapi bukan flame yang di dasarkan pada kesalahan anda sendiri. Saya sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas, jadi, silahkan tekan tombol back sekarang jika ini bukan selera anda.

Don't like don't read

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Yixing-_Hyung_."

Yixing tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Namja itu tampak terlonjak beberapa centimeter dari tempat duduknya semula. Gitar yang dipegangnya hampir saja jatuh dari pangkuannya.

Baekhyun, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua itu, menatap _Hyung_nya dengan kening yang berkerut dan ekspresi wajah yang bingung. Sementara Chanyeol yang duduk di bawah sofa berekspresi hampir sama.

"_Hyung_, kau melamun lagi. Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"pertanyaan itu datang dari Baekhyun. Namja mungil nan manis itu sudah hampir gemas melihat _Hyung_nya melamun terus sepanjang hari ini.

Oke, melamun itu memang sudah seperti kegiatan sehari-hari bagi seorang Zhang Yixing alias Lay itu. Kegiatan wajib malahan. Tapi, untuk kali ini, melamunnya tampak beda. Baekhyun bisa merasakan dan melihat hal tersebut. Dengan sangat jelas.

Kalau biasanya Yixing melamun wajahnya blank, kali ini, wajahnya tampak serius dan tidak kosong sama sekali. Meskipun wajahnya datar seperti biasanya, tapi matanya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam emosi yang Baekhyun tidak tau apa itu.

"Kalau kau khawatir masalah lagu kita, aku rasa tidak perlu. Aku yakin lagu itu pasti masuk ke album. Tenang saja." Ujar Chanyeol. Meski sebenarnya ia tidak tau ada apa dengan _Hyung_nya dan hanya menebak-nebak masalah yang sedang ada di kepala namja itu.

Ia hanya ingin membantu, oke?

Mendengar hal tersebut, Yixing tersenyum. Kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu. Promise kita pasti bisa masuk album." Ujarnya masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi, bukan itu masalahku." Timpalnya seraya menundukkan kepala. Matanya menatap jemari tangan kirinya yang berhiaskan couple ring-nya.

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya, sementara Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya seraya mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian, keduanya saling berpandangan.

Ada apa sih –

_Jakaman, couple ring_?

Ah! Benar juga.

"Ini berhubungan dengan si kamjong, ne?" pertanyaan Baekhyun tersebut pun lantas di jawab dengan anggukan dan erangan frustasi dari Yixing.

Ya, masalah yang sedang mengganggunya itu berhubungan dengan namja _manly_ di depan imut di belakang itu. Yang sebulan ini senang sekali menghilang begitu saja.

Pamit sih pamit, tapi hanya pada Joonmyeon atau Kyungsoo saja. Sudah begitu, ia tidak pernah bilang mau apa dan kemana.

"_Aku ingin mengerjakan sesuatu yang sedang aku suka."_ Itulah yang akan dijawabnya kalau ditanya mau pergi ke mana malam-malam seperti itu. Sukses membuat semua member penasaran sekaligus khawatir.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang sedang dikerjakan Kamjong?" Baekhyun bertanya entah pada siapa. Kepalanya ia miringkan dan wajahnya tampak bingung. Chanyeol sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"'Mengerjakan sesuatu yang sedang aku suka'? Apa sih sebenarnya maksudnya itu?" lagi, gumaman pertanyaan yang entah ditujukan pada siapa itu keluar dari Baekhyun. Dari raut wajahnya, ia tampak sedang berfikir keras sekali.

"Apa mungkin yang dia maksud dengan mengerjakan sesuatu itu ..." kalimat itu tidak dilanjutkan dan Chanyeol malam menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan Yixing yang balik menatapnya dengan penasaran. Wajah namja itu tampak... ugh... _bagaimana gitu_.

Mendapat sinyal-sinyal tidak baik dari kekasih mesumnya itu, Baekhyun lantas langsung melancarkan –

_Punch_

-belaian penuh rasa kasih sayang.

Chanyeol lantas langsung mengerang ke sakitan. Kedua tangan yang sedari tadi memegangi gitarnya kini beralih pada bagian kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul *ehem* dielus dengan sayang oleh Baekhyun.

Aw! Baekhyun itu benar-benar kecil-kecil cabe rawit!

"Jongin tidak mungkin melakukan _apapun _itu yang ada di kepalamu, mesum." Ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit mendesis. Kesal dengan namjachingu-nya yang mesumnya tak ketulungan itu.

Chanyeol mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya, ngambek. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Dan Yixing tertawa kecil.

Sebenarnya sih, bukan itu yang mengganggu pikiran Yixing.

Ia tau Jongin ada di mana dan ia juga tau apa yang sedang dikerjakan kekasihnya itu. Yang membuatnya pusing adalah motif di balik namja itu melakukan kegiatan tersebut.

Demi Tuhan, yang Jongin lakukan itu _girl groub dance_! Sesuatu yang ada dalam kamus hitam seorang Kim Jongin sekaligus kamus hal-hal yang tidak akan pernah –lagi- dia lakukan di dunia ini. Namja itu benar-benar membenci _girl groub dance_.

_Dance_-nya loh, bukan orangnya.

Yixing sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi yang jelas, namja-nya itu anti sekali dengan _girl groub dance_. Yang jelas, Jongin benar-benar kurang –atau mungkin sama sekali- tidak suka dan anti dengan _girl groub dance_. Kalau menyaksikannya sih, dia suka. Tapi mempraktekkannya, mari berdiskusi dahulu sebelum namja itu ngambek sebulan penuh seperti saat mereka persiapan TLP #1 tahun lalu.

Nah sekarang-sekarang ini, namja itu, secara tiba-tiba, jadi suka menarikan _girl groub dance_ –kalau yang ia katakan tentang 'sedang melakukan apa yang aku suka' itu benar. Secara rutin. 3 kali dalam satu minggu. Selama hampir 3 jam dengan berbagai macam lagu.

Dari mana ia tau?

Semenjak ia secara tidak sengaja mendapati Jongin tempo hari lalu, ia jadi mulai mengikuti namja itu. Mencoba mencari tau maksud dari namja-nya itu tiba-tiba jadi sering menarikan _girl groub dance_.

Sebenarnya sih, sejujur-jurunya, ia tidak masalah sama sekali. Malahan ia suka. Melihat Jongin menarikan gerakan-gerakan seksi itu, melihatnya memutarkan pinggulnya, menggoyangkan bokong berisi dan seksinya. Ah... itu surga dunia buat Yixing.

Tapi, tetap saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa menikmati kegiatan mengintip kekasih hot-nya itu. Sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya apa.

Kemungkinan paling besar adalah karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini. Jongin itu sekalipun tidak pernah tidak menjelaskan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Tidak ada yang namja itu sembunyikan darinya –kecuali tentang kejutan untuknya atau semacamnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Ia mungkin terlalu terkejut dan jadi sangat penasaran seperti ini. Walaupun sebenarnya sih tidak apa-apa kalau Jongin tetap seperti ini.

"Yixing-_Hyung_?"

"_Ne_?"

Baekhyun lantas menghela nafasnya ketika ia mendapati lagi-lagi Yixing melamun. _Aigo_... adakah hari di mana _Hyung_-nya ini tidak melamunkan sesuatu?

"_Gege_!"

Tiba-tiba saja, tepat di saat Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya, tubuh Yixing di terjang dari belakang. Membuat namja chinese itu sedikit tersentak ke depan.

Sontak, Yixing langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang tubuhnya. Senyum lantas mengembang di wajahnya.

Pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba.

"_Nihao, Jongin-er._" Sapa Yixing seraya mengembalikan posisi duduknya dan mengecup namja yang tengah mengalungkan tangannya di lehernya tersebut. Jongin tersenyum senang.

"_Nihao, Gege._" Gumamnya dengan nada _aegyo_-nya. Membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan Chanyeol ber-fanboy-ria.

"_Get a room, please._" Ujar Baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan di sampingnya. Yang di sahut dengan _pout_ oleh Jongin dan senyum jahil oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau cemburu." Ujar kedua namja tinggi tersebut secara bersamaan. Membuat Yixing tertawa. Sementara Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya.

"_A-aniyo_! Siapa yang cemburu?!" Nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar sedikit terbata-bata. Kedua pipinya kini mulai merona merah.

Senyum jahil muncul di bibir Jongin ketika melihatnya.

"Kau cemburu, _Hyung_. Kau terlalu _tsundere_ untuk melakukan apa yang aku lakukan pada _Gege_." Ucap Jongin yang di susul dengan tawa geli Yixing dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah.

"Ya! Kim Jongin –"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Karena kali ini, second maknae itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata tidak-usah-membantah-_Hyung_-aku-tau-dengan-baik-tidak-ada-gunanya. Pipinya semakin terasa terbakar.

"_Heol! (Whatever)_" dan Baekhyun pun langsung bangkit dari sofa, berjalan dengan kaki di sentak-sentakan. Sementara Yixing, Jongin dan Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya.

"Ah~ aku harus menyusulnya sebelum dia ngambek total. _Jalga~_" ujar Chanyeol seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Yixing dan Jongin, yang sudah berhenti tertawa, menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi menyusul Baekhyun, Jongin latas melepas pelukkannya dari Yixing. Namja yang tengah mengenakan t-shirt putih dan cardigan wol coklat itu pun berjalan memutari sofa dengan mata Yixing mengikutinya. Kemudian, ia menaruh gitar yang ada di pangkuan Yixing di samping sofa dan menggantinya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Jongin dalam posisi _koala hug_ seperti ini itu jarang ia remui.

"Jangan menggodaku." Gumamnya tepat di samping telinga Jongin. Namja dalam dekapannya itu menggelengkan kepalanya yang tenggelam di ceruk leher Yixing.

"_Bu~_ aku tidak menggodamu. Aku ngantuk." Gumam namja itu di leher Yixing yang sangat sensitif.

Yixing bergidik sedikit, sesuatu di bawah sana mulai bangkit.

"Dan jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan apapun. Kita masih banyak persiapan." Ucap Jongin memperingatkan. Yixing nyengir.

Tau saja.

Tiba-tiba saja, Yixing merentangkan tangannya, lalu memeluk pinggang Jongin. Membuat namja dalam pelukkannya itu sedikit tersentak kaget –dengan suara yang terdengar manis sekali di telinganya.

Segera dan sedikit paksa, Jongin meneggakkan duduknya dan melepaskan tangan Yixing yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Menarik sebelah alis Yixing untuk naik.

"_Wae_?" Jongin tidak menjawab. Namja yang saat itu tampak imut itu hanya menunduk. Kemudian mulai menggigiti kukunya –sesuatu yang ia tau dari Taemin adalah kebiasaan Jongin dan segenap 'quadruplets' lainnya. Malu.

Senyum lantas mengembang di wajah Yixing.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memeluk pinggangmu. Kemarilah." Dengan senang hati, Jongin pun lantas melemparkan dirinya pada Yixing. Memendamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yixing dan menutup matanya. Perlahan pergi ke dunia mimpi.

Sementara Yixing hanya diam, mengelus punggung Jongin seraya melantunkan lagu tidur untuknya.

Sungguh siang yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

_Two weeks leter..._

.

.

.

Oke, Yixing sudah benar-benar hampir mati penasaran sekarang.

Apa sih sebenarnya yang jadi tujuan Jongin menari _girl groub dance_ itu? Sampai-sampai dia mengacuhkannya?

Kira-kira seminggu yang lalu, kejadian ini berlangsung. Tepatnya ketika SM mengumumkan jadwal renggang mereka yang kemudian akan di susul libur satu minggu full.

Jongin benar-benar mulai pergi terus sejak saat itu. Secara rutin, setiap malam. Membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa menghabiskan malam dengan namja itu. Tidak bahkan setelah ia pulang. Karena namja itu pasti sudah terlalu lelah dan akan langsung tertidur.

Di tambah lagi, sekarang SM benar-benar tertarik padanya. Hampir setiap ia ada waktu luang, ia akan di panggil untuk mendiskusikan lagu-lagu baru yang mungkin bisa mereka buat bersama. Mengakibatkan waktunya dengan Jongin dan waktu istirahatnya jadi berkurang.

Argh! Ia mulai frustasi!

"_Gege_? _Wae_ yo?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Jongin, yang kini berada di sampingnya, di dalam kamar mereka yang baru saja di pasangi egg tray, hanya dengan baju mandinya saja.

Tidak menjawab, Yixing malah mendorong Jongin ke dinding. Menjepit Jongin di sana. Sukses membuat Jongin merona sekaligus membelalakkan matanya.

"Ge-_gege_ –"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba suka menari _girl groub dance_ hm?"

Mata Jongin membelalak.

"Eh? Maksud _gege_ –"

"Jangan membantah. Aku punya berbagai bukti. Mau aku perlihatkan?" nada yang ia gunakan begitu rendah. Matanya yang menatap Jongin penuh dengan berbagai macam emosi dan tampak lebih gelap dari yang sebelumnya.

Dengan susah payah Jongin menelan ludahnya. Rona di kedua pipinya semakin membara.

"E-eto... itu..." semakin mencoba menjelaskan, pipi namja itu semakin merona padam. Sekaligus membuat rasa penasaran Yixing semakin tinggi.

Sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Yixing mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Jongin.

"Katakan saja, tidak perlu khawatir." Bisiknya dengan nada menggoda. Yang diakhiri dengan jilatan dan gigitan kecil di belakang telinga Jongin. Tempat tersensitifnya.

Refleks, Jongin mendesah kecil. Kedua tangannya yang di tahan Yixing mengepal.

"I-itu... a-aku... aku mau membuaaaa~h..." desahan keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya ketika Yixing mengigit daun telinganya.

_Aigo_... bagaimana ia mau menjelaskan kalau Yixing terus menggodanya seperi ini?

"Katakan, Jongin." Nada yang digunakan Yixing semakin rendah sekarang, semakin menggoda, semakin membuat tubuh Jongin memanas.

"A-aku... akuinginmembuatbodycurve!" Kata-kata itu di ucapkan dengan begitu cepat. Sukses membuat Yixing mengalihkan perhatiannya pada cuping telinga Jongin yang sudah memerah padam sekarang.

"Apa?" Jongin meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku ingin terlihat lebih 'berlekuk', lebih slim dan seksi untukmu. Kata Hyeoyeon-noona, _girl groub dance_ bisa membuat itu." Gumamnya dengan suara super malu-malu khas miliknya. Sukses membuat Yixing tersentak kaget.

Apa? Apa yang barusan ia katakan?

Oh Tuhan... katakan ini hanya candaan. Hanya karena itu Jongin tiba-tiba jadi suka girl group _dance_?

_Maldo andwe!_

"Jongin, kau serius?" anggukan kecil penuh rasa malu-malu datang sebagai jawaban. Yixing ingin menepuk keningnya sekarang.

Astaga, jadi semua ini hanya karena itu?

"Se-selain itu –" cicitan Jongin itu lantas langsung mengalihkan perhatian Yixing.

"Selain itu?"

Wajah Jongin benar-benar semerah tomat matang sekarang.

"A-aku ingin mencoba tarian feminim dan _cute_ yang selalu kau suka."ucapan itu lantas langsung membuat senyum mengembag di wajah Yixing.

"Aww... _Baobei_." Dengan mudahnya, Yixing berhasil mengangkat tubuh Jongin yang sedikit lebih besar darinya. Sukses dihadiahi teriakan kaget yang terdengar begitu _girly_ dari Jongin.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya." Ucap Yixing seraya menatap wajah Jongin yang tepat berada di atasnya. Senyum masih terukir di bibirnya.

Jongin ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi –"

"Tapi?" Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau itu memang niatanmu, kenapa kau tidak menunjukkannya?" Wajah Jongin pun kembali di siram air panas.

Itu dia! Itu dia yang Jongin sama sekali tidak harapkan untuk terjadi!

"Aku akan senang sekali loh, kalau kau melakukannya." Ujar Yixing seraya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Wajahnya di buat sememelas mungkin.

Jongin menutup matanya, kemudian menghadapkan wajahnya ke atas. Helaan nafas menyerah keluar dari bibirnya.

"_Arraseo_, tapi hanya satu saja. Oke?" dengan antusias, Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun lantas menurunkan Jongin dari gendonganya.

"Berbaliklah, aku ingin pakai baju –"

"Eh? _Wae_? Tidak ada yang belum pernah aku –"

"Berbalik atau aku batalkan." Menurut, Yixing pun lantas membalikkan badannya.

Tapi, kemudian, tiba-tiba saja, Jongin mendorong tubuhnya. Membuatnya lantas langsung jatuh telungkup di kasur.

"Ya! Kim Jongi –"

Yixing tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, keburu bagian atas tubuhnya tertutup baju mandi Jongin.

"Jangan mengintip atau kau akan tidur di luar." Meskipun tidak terlihat, Yixing tetap mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat tepat di depan wajahnya. Intinya namja itu dalam posisi ngambek sekarang.

Kamar kedap suara itu pun tiba-tiba jadi tenang. Hanya ada suara Jongin mencoba mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk _show_ dadakannya.

"Kau ingin aku menarikan apa?" pertanyaan itu pun lantas membuat Yixing tersenyum senang dan hampir membalikkan tubuhnya.

Untungnya, baju mandi Jongin 'mengingatkannya'.

"I got a boy?"

"_No._"

"_Wae~?"_ Yixing merengek seraya menggerak-gerakkan kakinya.

"Tidak, ya tidak." Kembali, Yixing mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"Whatcha doin today?"

"_Ani."_

"Touch your body?"

"_Maldo andwe_!"

"Female president!"

"_The hell no_!" Yixing semakin mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"Wild?"

"Tidak."

"_Expected._"

"Yixing-ge..." itu nada peringatan. Aish!

"So –"

"Kalau kau mengucapkan Something, aku akan langsung menyuruhmu keluar." Yixing langsung menutup mulutnya. Untung tidak jadi keluar!

"Loving U?"

"Yang lain."

"Hmm... I swear?"

"Yang lainnya." Yixing bisa mendengar Jongin berjalan menuju tempat tidur, mengambil ponsel sepertinya.

"Tell Me Tell Me."

"Hmm~" kali ini Yixing mendengar suara dari arah meja rias mereka –kira-kira itu meja rias karena penuh dengan kosmetik dan alat dandan alinnya walau sebenarnya bukan.

Hm... apa ya? Apa ya?

Hmmm...

Hm...

Mmmm...

Ah!

"Darling?"

"Kau boleh melihat sekarang." Dengan senang, Yixing pun lantas langsung bangkit duduk seraya melepaskan jubah mandi Jongin yang menutupi dirinya.

Tapi, begitu ia melihat penampilan Jongin sekarang, ekspresinya malah berubah.

Di hadapannya sekarang ini, berdiri seorang Jongin, yang dengan manis sekali mengenakan pakaian serba putih, kontras sekali dengan warna kulitnya yang tan eksotis. Membuatnya tampak jauh lebih cantik –itulah kenapa Yixing selalu membelikan Jongin baju-baju berwarna terang.

Rambutnya yang kini kembali kecoklatan dihias dengan bandana putih. Rok yang menutupi bagian bawahnya tampak lebar seperti rok yang dipakai girls day saat mereka tampil. Membuatnya tampak begitu imut sekarang.

Tambahan lagi, namja tinggi itu kini tengah memasang high heel imut di kakinya.

Ya Tuhan... Yixing tidak mau bangun kalau ini mimpi.

"_Otte_?" Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Sementara Jongin tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jangan tertawa, ne?" ucap Jongin yang lagi-lagi di jawab Yixing dengan anggukan kecil.

"Oke, kita mulai." Jongin yang sudah menset ponselnya pun langsung meletakkan ponsel flip berwarna merah itu di atas meja. Kemudian bersiap.

_Ladies and gentelman_

_Boys and girls_

_Welcome to the spectacular_

_Girl's day summer party_

_Are you ready!_

_Yojeum yeonindeureun kisshago_

_Sijakhandae sarang deul_

_Eorisukhago nan nacheul_

_Garneunde saramdeul_

_Nae teul ane gatyeo maeil gajja_

_Gateun jinjja sarangdo_

_I fell in love with you pyohyeon_

_Motaenneunde sarang deul_

Akhirnya, setelah part itu selesai, Yixing bisa sadar dari keterkejutannya. Senyum pun langsung berkembang di wajahnya.

_Aigo_! Sekarang ia mengerti.

_Nabicheoreom nae mame nara anja_

_Baelcheoreom sarangeul to ssonikka_

_Dalkomhan yuhoge ppajyeo nan_

_Call me your darling darling nareul nogyeojwo_

_Syuga pap my lollipap sori chil geoya_

_Call you my darling darling geudaen dalkomhae_

_Oh hwakkeunhae deo tteugeopge only you_

_Only you only you my only you_

Jongin ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Terlalu malu.

_Aigo_... kyeopta!

_Syuga syuga syuga neo mani naui seuta_

_Sarange ppajin soaero noraereul bulleobolkka_

_Dara dara balga jeo daldo nae mam alkka_

_Syuga syuga syuga dalkomhae neomu niga_

Senyum Yixing semakin melebar. Tangannya tergerak untuk bertepuk tangan.

_Oh baby sangkeumhage toktok soda pop pop pop_

_Nae mogi ttakkeumhago ganjireopge my my my_

_I fell in love with you_

_Ppajyeodulgo sipeo ni ane_

_Nabicheoreom nae mame nara anja_

_Baelcheoreom sarangeul to ssonikka_

_Dalkomhan yuhoge ppajyeo nan_

_Call me your darling darling nareul nogyeojwo_

_Syuga pap my lollipap sori chil geoya_

_Call you my darling darling geudaen dalkomhae_

_Oh hwakkeunhae deo tteugeopge only you_

_Only you only you my only you_

_Byeori ssodajineun badatga wie_

_Salposi geudae mureupe_

_Gidae nuwo jamdeulgo sipeo_

_Call me your darling darling nareul nogyeojwo_

_Syuga pap my lollipap sori chil geoya_

_Call you my darling darling geudaen dalkomhae_

_Oh hwakkeunhae deo tteugeopge only you_

_Only you only you my only you_

Begitu lagu itu selesai, Yixing pun langsung bangkit dari tempat ia duduk. Kemudian bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya. Mengundang senyum malu-malu dari Jongin.

"Woah! Daebak! Daebak!" serunya dengan keras seraya berjalan menuju Jongin. Sementara namja itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu seraya berjalan menuju ponselnya.

Tapi, belum sempat ia bisa meraih ponselnya, dua buah tangan sudah meraih tubuhnya. Kemudian tau-tau ia sudah tertidur di tempat tidur dengan Yixing menindih tubuhnya.

"Daebak, jeongmal." Ujarnya Yixing seraya memendamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jongin. Menjilati setiap inci daerah sensitif namja itu. Yang dibalas dengan desahan kecil dari sang empunya.

"Neomu yeppo." Yixing kembali bergumam seraya semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin. Membuat desahan kecil keluar dari bibir Jongin.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Jongin bisa merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan keras menggesek adik kecilnya. Matanya sontak membelalak dan desahan kencang terdengar.

"Menyadarinya?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Kakinya yang terbuka dan menggantung di tempat tidur ia tekuk. Kedua telapak kakinya tertempel di tempat tidur queen size itu.

Tubuh namja itu bergerak-gera gelisah. Mencoba mencari kenikmatan sendiri. Wajahnya memerah dan desahan-desahan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Yixing menyeringai di ceruk leher Jongin.

Walau namja itu berkata tidak sebelumnya, kalau ia sudah seperti ini, kemudian merasakan penisnya yang keras, Jongin akan takluk dengan sendirinya. Itulah kelemahan terbesar Jongin sekaligus kekuatan terbesar Yixing.

"_Gege_... eummmmmhhh..." desahan-desahan itu masih menyertai gerakan-gerakan gelisah Jongin.

Yixing bangkit dari posisinya. Kemudian memandang Jongin yang sudah merona padam di hadapannya.

"_Please_~..." Yixing menyeringai.

Kemudian, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Saling berpanggutan. Lidah mereka saling beradu satu sama lain. Salivah saling bertukaran. Beberapa bahkan tumpah dan mengalir dari ujung bibir Jongin.

Ketika mereka menyelesaikan ciuman panas itu, Jongin sudah kehabisan nafasnya. Wajahnya merona dengan cantik. Dadanya naik turun. Matanya sayu menatap Yixing.

Sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda.

"_Gege_..." tangan Jongin perlahan naik, berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ujung kaos yang dipakai oleh Yixing, kemudian menarik-nariknya. Meminta Yixing untuk melepaskannya. Sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya masih bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mencoba mencari kenikmatan dari mengesekkan penis besar Yixing dengan miliknya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo-_Hyung_, big things in small package.

Meski tubuh Yixing lebih kecil dari dirinya, penis namja itu berkata lain. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, sampai detik ini, Jongin masih tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa benda sebensar itu berhasil membobolnya. Menubruk dirinya dan membuatnya terbang jauh sampai-sampai ketagihan seperti ini.

Auh... ia benar-benar beruntung.

"_Gege_... lepas!" gumamnya masih menarik-narik ujung baju Yixing. Namja yang berada di atasnya itu tersenyum kecil, sebelum kemudian membalikkan posisi mereka, menjadi Yixing ada di bawah Jongin yang kini duduk tepat di atas penisnya.

Keduanya pun langsung medesah. Terutama Jongin.

"A-aaah~! _God! Feels good_! Hmmm~" desahan itu diikuti dengan Jongin menggerak-gerakkan bokongnya di atas penis Yixing. Mencoba merangsang Yixing lebih jauh.

"A-aaah~... kau bilang mau melepa-sssh... hmm Jongin_-er_... lepasan bajuku... hmm...? Kenapa kau tidak-_ ah feels good!- _kau lepaskan bajumu duluan hmm?" ucap Yixing di tengah-tengah desahannya. Namja itu benar-benar merasakan surga dunia dengan Jongin mengesek-gesekkan bokok seksinya itu di atas penisnya.

Ah! Ia tidak sabar untuk segera memasuki kekasihnya itu.

Sementara itu, di atas Yixing, tanpa menghentikan gerakan bokongnya, Jongin menyeringai. Tangannya yang berjari-jari lentik itu lantas meraih ujung bajunya.

"Baiklah... aaaaah! Hmmm... kalau itu maumu..." dengan gerakan lambat dan menggoda, Jongin mengangkat bajunya. Gerakan bokongnya tidak terhenti. Sukses membuat Yixing mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Ada yang mau menggoda ruapanya.

Kedua tangan Yixing perlahan berjalan menuju bagian kulit Jongin yang perlahan terekspos itu. Meraba kulit yang begitu mempesona matanya itu. Merasakan lekukan hasil kerja keras selama satu bulan lebih ini di pinggang namja yang sepertinya sudah menyerah membuat abs-nya lebih besar dan terlihat itu.

"Ugh... aaah... _eotteo_?... aah..." Yixing hanya menyeringai. Tanganya masih bergerak menyusuri pinggang Jongin yang sudah topless itu. Pinggang namja itu benar-benar mulai berlekuk itu.

"_Good._.. aah..." Jongin menyeringai.

"_Now, open up, Oppa_!" ujarnya seraya mengangkat ujung baju Yixing, kemudian mendorongnya ke atas. Yixing membantu dengan sedikit mengangkat bagian atas tubuhnya dan tangannya.

Sekejap kemudian, keduanya sama-sama topless.

Jongin mendesah kecil ketika matanya melihat Yixing topless. Kulitnya putih, dadanya bidang. Tubuhnya tidak begitu besar tapi berotot di mana-mana. And those chocolate abs!

Jongin bisa jadi gila.

Melihat Jongin yang sepertinya semakin panas dan bagian roknya yang menonjol, seringai Yixing semakin besar.

"_Like what you see, Baobei_."

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!_" Jongin berucap seraya melompat-lompat kecil tepat di atas penis Yixing yang sudah benar-benar mengeras. Membuat namja itu mengerang keras.

Oh, ada yang menantang rupanya.

Dalam sekejap mata, posisi mereka kini sudah berganti. Jongin kini duduk dengan punggungnya menyandar ke _head board_ mereka yang hampir tertutup oleh berbagai macam boneka dan bantal. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, menampakkan dirinya yang hanya memakai celana dalam putih yang sudah basah akan _pre-cum_-nya.

Sementara itu, Yixing kini dalam posisi_ on all four_, merangkak mendekati Jongin bagai seekor binatang buas yang siap menyantap mangsanya.

"_You're beautiful_." Ujarnya dengan nada rendah yang begitu menggoda. Jongin mendesah kecil.

Tangan Yixing menyelinap ke bagian belakang rok Jongin. Mencoba mencari _zipper_ dari rok cantik itu. Ketika ia menemukannya, langsung ia turunkan _zipper_ tersebut dan dengan bantuan Jongin, melepas rok tersebut beserta pakaian dalamnya dalam sekali jalan.

"_But, you're more beautiful like this. All naked and just for me._" Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan Yixing menyatukan kedua bibir mereka lagi. Yang dengan senang hati Jongin terima dengan tangan terbuka.

Di tengah-tengah kesibukan keduanya saling melumat bibir satu sama lain, tangan Yixing terentang menuju meja nakas mereka. Dengan sedikit kesulitan karena ia tidak bisa melihat, tangannya merogoh-rogoh bagian atas meja tersebut, sebelum kemudian beralih ke laci meja tersebut. Berusaha mencari lube yang di simpan Jongin di sana.

Ketika ia berhasil menemukan lube tersebut, ciuman itu pun Yixing akhiri. Benang salivah menjalar di antara keduanya. Menggambarkan betapa hot-nya ciuman mereka barusan.

"_Prepare your self._" Gumam Yixing tepat di depan bibir Jongin yang lantas langsung digigit oleh pemiliknya ketika ia mendengar kalimat itu.

Bukannya mempersiapkan dirinya, Jongin malah membalikkan badannya. Dan dengan beraninya, namja yang lebih muda 3 tahun dari Yixing itu menaikan bokong seksinya. Sukses membuat Yixing membelalakkan matanya dan penisnya semakin meronta ingin di bebaskan.

"_You do it oppa! I don't want to~_" Jongin berucap dengan nada _aegyo_-nya seraya menatap Yixing dengan memelas dan mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

Yixing menelan ludahnya, kemudian menyeringai.

"_Your wish is my comand._" Dengan segera, Yixing melumuri jemari tangannya dengan lube yang sudah setengah kosong tersebut. Sementara Jongin menurunkan tubuh depannya dan membenamkan dirinya di bantal-bantal empuk itu.

Tanpa tanda atau pemberitahuan apapun, Yixing yang sudah tidak tahan langsung memasukkan 2 jari sekaligus ke dalam lubang berkerut Jongin. Membuat namja di hadapannya mendesah kencang.

"_Mianhae, Baobei_. Semakin cepat persiapan ini selesai, semakin cepat aku memasukimu. Sabar oke?" ujar Yixing seraya menindih Jongin. Tangannya yang berada di dalam lubang Jongin tidak ia gerakan.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Saat itulah Yixing mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

"Ah ah ah ah! Hmmm! Ah! _Gege_!" desahan-desaha terus keluar dari bibir Jongin seiring dengan gerakan keluar masuk jemari Yixing dalam tubuhnya.

Inilah salah satu yang Yixing suka ketika ia bercinta dengan Jongin. Namja ini benar-benar vocal. Berteriak, mendesah dan mengerang tanpa peduli orang-orang mendengar. Baginya, yang penting ia menyuarakan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan. Menyebabkan member yang lain –uke line tepatnya- memprotes dan jadilah kamar mereka di beri egg tray sebagai peredam suara.

"_Say more, Jongin. Louder! No body will hear you now._" Gumam Yixing seraya menambah jarinya dan mepercepat gerakannya.

"AAAAH! _Yes! Yes! More! More_, _Gege_! Aaah!" desahan yang hampir keseluruhannya adalah teriakan tersebut benar-benar memacu semangat Yixing, sekaligus, membuat adik kecilnya di bawah sana semaki beringas minta di bebaskan.

"_Gege_! Hmmm! Aaah~... _need your cock now_! Hmm... _need that big fat cock_ aaaah~ _Now_!" seru Jongin seraya meraba-raba bagian depan celana training Yixing yang sudah mengembung besar.

Dengan sekali sentak, Jongin berhasil menurunkan celana Yixing bersama pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan. Di saat yang sama, Yixing bangkit dari Jongin dan mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam lubang Jongin. Membuat Jongin mendesah kecewa.

"Sabar, _Baobei_. Aku akan mengisimu penuh hari ini." Ujar Yixing seraya berdiri dan menurunkan celananya sepenuhnya. Sementara itu, Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk dalam posisi berlutut. Tak lepas dari penis Yixing yang sudah tegak berdiri. Mengacung dengan bangga.

Jongin meneguk air liurnya.

Tanpa melihat, Jongin meraih lube yang tergeletak di tempat tidur seraya merangkak menuju Yixing. Kemudian, dengan tangan kirinya, ia meraih penis besar kesayangannya itu.

"Aaa~ sssh... Jongin..." Yixing mengerang ketika tangan Jongin membungkus kejantanannya yang sudah benar-benar keras itu –_full force_. Kemudian mengocoknya dengan gerakan perlahan.

Ketika Jongin mendekatkan mulutnya ke penis besar itu, Yixing langsung menghentikannya. Sontak membuat Jongin menatapnya bingung.

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya nanti. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin berada di dalammu." Ujar Yixing seraya menyingkirkan anak rambut Jongin dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinganya.

Jongin mengangguk, desahan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan tidak sabaran, ia melumuri penis itu dengan lube yang sudah ia bersiapan. Membuatnya licin dan siap untuk memasukinya. Sementara Yixing mendesah kecil ketika cairan dingin itu bertemu dengan kulit penisnya yang terasa panas.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Jongin pun lantas mundur, memberi ruang pada Yixing untuk duduk. Setelah namja itu terduduk, Jongin lantas langsung duduk di pangkuannya.

"_Let me do that_." Gumam Jongin. Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil.

Dengan hati-hati, Jongin mengarahkan penis Yixing ke arah lubangnya yang sudah berkedut minta di isi. Kemudian, dengan perlahan menurunkan dirinya.

"Mmmmhhh..._ So good_... mmmh... _big_..." desah Jongin ketika inchi demi inchi penis besar nan panjang itu menerobos dirinya. Mengisinya sampai ke ujung. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Meski sudah biasa melakukan ini, Jongin selalu tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang timbul. Lubangnya juga rasanya tidak melebar sama sekali. Malah terasa semakin ketat saja.

Atau bisa jadi, penis Yixing yang semakin besar.

Melihat Jongin yang tengah menangis, Yixing sontak mengulurkan tangannya. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata namja cantinya itu.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Jongin hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kini sudah duduk sepenuhnya di pangkuan Yixing. Dan penis monster itu sudah tertanam sepenuhnya dalam dirinya.

"Unghhh... _so full_~" Jongin mendesah kecil. Ia benar-benar merasa penuh sekarang.

Ugh... penis ini benar-benar monster.

Setelah bisa menyesuaikan dirinya, Jongin lantas mulai bergerak. Naik turun, naik turun. Dengan pundak Yixing sebagai tumpuannya.

"Ah ah ah ah ah! Hmm... _goooooood_! Aaaaaah~! _So gooo~ood_!" suara Jongin yang biasanya rendah tersebut tiba-tiba naik beberapa oktaf menjadi melengking tinggi. Menyuarakan kenikmatan yang sedang dirasakannya.

Gerakan naik turunnya semakin lama sekain cepat. Desahan yang keluar dari dirinya juga semakin lantang dan menggoda. Membuat Yixing yang ditungganginya menggila di tempatnya.

"Ah~ _you're so good, Baobei_. Ah~ _so tight.. So good_... ah~" pujian itu datang seiring dengan mulai bergeraknya Yixing. Namja yang biasanya tenang dan selalu ceria itu kini berubah menjadi buas dan beringas.

"Kyaaa~aaaaah! _There, Ge_!_ There_! _THERE_!" seruan kencang itu mengisi seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut. Yixing hanya menyeringai.

"_There Baobei_? _There where_?" goda Yixing seraya menahan posisi Jongin dengan memengang bagian pinggangnya. Pinggulnya masih terus bergerak. Menggenjot lubang Jongin yang terus memijatnya dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"_There, ge_! Ah! _Gege_! Jangan menggodaku!" keluh Jongin ketika Yixing secara sengaja melewatkan titik prostatnya. Yixing hanya menyeringai.

"_Then, the password please_." Dan seketika, Yixing membiarkan Jongin jatuh ke pangkuannya, sukses membuat Jongin mendesah kencang karena di saat itu penis Yixing tepat menghantam prostatnya.

Yixing memandang Jongin, yang balas memandangnya dengan pandangan sayu yang begitu menggoda sekali.

"_Gege_, _please_~..." ucapan namja itu terdengar begitu putus asa. Jongin benar-benar ingin mendapatkan kenikmatan sekarang juga. Mencapai klimaksnya dan di isi full oleh kekasihnya itu.

Tapi, sepertinya, Yixing berfikir hal lain.

"Kata kuncinya, sayang. Kalau tidak, kita tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sekarang." Ujar Yixing masih dengan seringai menghiasi bibirnya.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian erangan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya ketika Yixing secara sengaja mengoyangkan penisnya yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuh Jongin.

Aish!

"Ah! _Oppa_! _Jebal_!_ Jebal_!_ Jebal_! _Make me yours again_! _Fill me to the brim_! Aaah! _Please_ _Oppa_ –"

Secara tiba-tiba, Jongin sudah berada di tempat tidur. Posisinya sekarang tiduran dengan kaki yang melingkar di pinggang Yixing.

"_Let's start the game, Baobei_."

"AAAAAAAH!" satu tusukan keras dari Yixing itu sukses membuat Jongin melonjak beberapa senti ke atas. Di saat yang bersamaan pula, namja yang selalu tampak manly itu klimaks. Membanjiri tubuh bagian atasnya dengan sperma miliknya sendiri.

"Argh..." kedua tangan Yixing lantas jatuh ke samping kepala Jongin ketika namja itu datang. Lubang ketat itu sekarang benar-benar menjepitnya. Memijat penisnya dengan benar-benar sangat nikmat sampai rasanya ia ingin datang sekarang.

Tidak, itu tidak bisa terjadi. Malam masih panjang dan Yixing belum mau menyelesaikan ronde pertama mereka ini.

"_There, there_... langsung datang, sayang? Aku bahkan belum menyentuh adik kecilmu itu sedikitpun. Ah~ kau benar-benar menikmatinya, hm?" deru nafas tak beraturan Jongin tak membiarkannya mengucapkan kata-kata apapun. Namja yang wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah itu hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yixing menyeringai, kemudian memajukan wajahnya ke telinga Jongin.

"Tapi, permainan kita baru saja dimulai, ingat?"

"Aaaaah~!"

Setengah terlonjak kaget, Jongin lantas mendesah ketika Yixing kembali menggerakkan penisnya di dalam tubuhnya. Menggesek dinding rektumnya dengan begitu nikmat. Menubruk titik kenikmatannya berunlang kali. Sukses membuat dirinya kembali mendesah-desah.

"Ah~ _Fuck_... Yixing... ah~ _thats good_... mmmhhhh..."

"_Fuck_... Jongin... _Fuck_... kau benar-benar sempit!"

"Ah~ _more... God_!_ More... oppa more... harder... faster... Fuck me_!"

Yixing menyeringai lagi. Gerakan menusuknya semakin cepat dan semakin keras. Membuat Jongin semakin tersentak-sentak dan semakin keenakan.

"Ah~ ssshhh... aku akan klimaks... ah~ Jongin_-er_..." Yixing bergumam. Gerakannya yang semula teratur, mulai berantakan. Pertanda namja itu mulai mengejar kenikmatannya sekarang.

Jongin mendesah keras ketika gerakan Yixing jadi sporadis tetapi terus menerus menghantam prostatnya. Membuat klimaksnya ikut semakin mendekat.

"_Oppa_! Ah! _Oppa_!_ God_! _Together oppa_! _Fuck_ _meeee_... aah~ _come inside_! _Come inside_!" racau Jongin seraya mencengkram sprei tempat tidur mereka. Mencoba menahan dirinya yang mulai tersentak-sentak keras sekaligus menyalurkan kenikmatan tiada taranya.

Gerakan Yixing semakin cepat dan semakin pendek. Desahan Jongin semakin kencang. Suara head board mereka yang menghantam dinding semakin membahana.

"Ah! Jongin!"

"Yixiiiiing! AAAAH~!"

Mereka pun klimaks bersamaan.

Cairan putih melesat keluar lagi dari penis Jongin yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Di saat yang bersamaan, sperma Yixing masuk jauh ke dalam Jongin. Mengisi namja itu dengan cairan panas yang dirindukannya selama beberapa bulan ini.

Ketika mereka sudah turun dari puncak kenikmatan mereka, nafas mereka menderu. Dada mereka naik turun tidak beraturan. Senyum puas terukir di wajah mereka.

Sungguh suasana after making love yang sangat menyenangkan.

Sayang, penis monster dalam diri Jongin itu sama sekali tidak bisa di ajak beromansa ria.

"Kau mau melanjutkannya lagi?" Yixing bertanya seraya kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jongin. Kembali menjilat, mengecup dan mengigit kecil areal jenjang yang benar-benar di sukainya itu.

Jongin melenguh kecil. Senyum berkembang sedikit di bibirnya.

Ia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki Yixing sebagai kekasihnya. Namja ini benar-benar penyayang dalam saat apapun. Bahkan ketika mereka bercinta. Kalau Jongin berkata sudah, mereka akan selesai saat itu juga. Meskipun Yixing dalam keadaan hampir pada klimaksnya, meski Yixing berubah jadi beast-Yixing. Namja itu terlalu takut untuk menyakitinya.

Intinya, dalam kegiatan bercinta mereka, semua kontrol ada pada Jongin.

"Hmmm~ kita selesaikan sampai tuntas. Aku rindu denganmu." Ujar Jongin seraya melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yixing. Mencoba mendorong namja itu lebih dalam ke pelukkannya. Sementara pinggulnya mulai bergerak-gerak menggoda monster yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

Yixing mendesah kecil, senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Baik, tapi, jangan mengeluh kalau kau pegal-pegal besok pagi, ne?" Yixing berucap seraya mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya hanya beberapa centi dari wajah Jongin yang kini tengah tersenyum nakal padanya.

"Tentu, tentu. Ahh~ hmm..."

Yixing menyeringai. Dengan tiba-tiba ia menggerakkan pinggulnya keras. Sukses langsung menghantam titik kenikmatan Jongin.

Dan ronde kedua pun dimulai.

.

.

.

"Ah... ah... ah... ah..."

"Ssshhh..."

Gerakan pinggul Yixing tidak terkontrol sekarang. Namja chinese itu kini benar-benar beringas menggauli Jongin yang kemungkinan besar masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya.

Setelah hampir semalaman bercinta, kedua love bird itu sepertinya tidak kenal rasa lelah dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan. Lebih tepatnya, Jongin yang langsung menggoda Yixing untuk melakukan morning sex dengannya. Dengan mengangkat bokongnya yang kemerahan dan penuh oleh sperma Yixing tepat di depan wajah Yixing.

"Ah! Ah! _Fuck_! _Gege_!" suara namja itu terdengar serak akibat terlalu banyak berteriak. Tangan kanannya terentang ke belakang berusaha meraih tangan namja yang tengah menggaulinya di pagi hari tersebut.

Tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya, tangan Yixing langsung meraih tangan Jongin. Menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu dengan lembut seraya mengelus-elusnya.

"Ah! _Gege_! Terus! Terus!" racauan itu terus datang dari Jongin yang terus saja tersentak-sentak ke depan.

Yixing tentu saja, sebagai kekasih yang baik, mengabulkan permintaan namja yang tengah menungging seksi tersebut. Memamerkan bokong seksinya sekaligus mempertontonkan secara live kegiatan bercinta mereka di mata Yixing yang menggelap penuh nafsu.

Gerakan pinggul Yixing tetap konstan. Menubruk titik terdalam Jongin. Menimbulkan suara kecipak dan kulit bertubrukan dengan kulit. Menambah kesan erotis kegiatan pagi mereka.

Seolah 4 ronde semalam itu tidak pernah terjadi, dengan semangat yang membara, Yixing mengauli kekasihnya tercinta itu. Menimbulkan desahan-desahan erotis penyemangat dari Jongin.

"Ah! _Gege_! _Please_! _Come_!_ Coming_!" desahan Jongin itu diikuti dengan namja itu mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya dengan bertopang satu tangannya. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin beringas melawan gerakan pinggul Yixing. Membuat penis Yixing melesak jauh ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Tahan, tahan! Kita... ah! Jongin! Datang bersama!" gerakan Yixing yang awalnya teratur mulai berantakan antara tusukan pendek-pendek tetapi cepat dengan tusukan panjang nan lambat. Sukses membuat Jongin semakin menggila.

"Ah! Tidaaakh... guhh... tidak bisa! Ah!" Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kedua matanya tertutup, pipinya merona kemerahan. Bertanda namja itu benar-benar hampir sampai di puncaknya dan ia tidak bisa menahannya.

"Ah! _Come_! _Coming_!"

"_GEGE_!"

"Ahs... _Baobei_..."

Keduanya pun datang bersamaan.

Tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat ketika ia akhirnya sampai untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi ini juga karena cairan hangat Yixing yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya mengisinya sejak semalam.

Setelah yakin sudah tidak ada lagi yang ia keluarkan dan ia sudah menerima semua cairan cinta Yixing dalam tubuhnya, Jongin pun lantas jatuh lemas ke tempat tidur. Sukses membuat penis Yixing yang –syukurnya- melemas terlepas dari lubangnya yang kemerahan.

Yixing sendiri lantas langsung mengambil posisi di samping Jongin. Tangannya dengan perlahan menarik tubuh lemas Jongin ke dalam pelukkannya. Mencoba menghangatkan tubuh Jongin yang hanya terbalut atasan piyama kebesaran yang semalam berhasil ia pasangkan padanya sebelum mereka tertidur.

"Sudah puas, sayang?" gumam Yixing seraya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah kemerahan Jongin.

Namja dalam dekapan Yixing itu menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian bergerak semakin merapat kepada Yixing.

"_No_~ aku tidak bisa puas denganmu. Tubuhku hanya lelah saja..." gumam namja itu dengan suara yang terdengar mengantuk. Yixing tersenyum kecil.

Ya ampun.. ada-ada saja.

"Jadi, masih mau menarikan _girl groub dance_?" Yixing berucap seraya mengelus rambut basah Jongin. Namja dalam dekapannya menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak." Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak?"

"Tidak untuk semua orang. Aku hanya akan menarikannya sesekali untukmu saja." Gumam Jongin yang sepertinya perlahan mulai berlayar ke dunia mimpi.

Senyum pun lantas mengembang indah di bibir Yixing.

"Terima kasih. _Saranghae_..." Gumanya kemudian mengecup kening Jongin lembut. Namja tan dalam dekapannya hanya mengangguk dan menggumakan '_saranghae_' pelan kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibirnya.

Menyadari Jongin sudah tertidur, Yixing kembali tersenyum. Sekali lagi, namja itu mengecup puncak kepala Jongin sebelum kemudian melirik ke arah cam recorder yang tergeletak manis di atas meja samping tempat tidur tepat mengarah ke arah mereka dengan cahaya merah menyala.

'_Aku rasa itu saja cukup untuk berterima kasih pada Hyeoyeon-noona.' _Batinnya sebelum kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Oke fix, gue bener-bener yadong banget #pundung

Ah... ya, kayaknya nih fic bakal di update setelah gue berangkat deh. Ggggg... semoga Raina sempet ngedit nih fic #meski gue gak yakin karena anak itu rada sok polos dan anti dengan fic kayak gini.

Oh ya, The Ritual udah selesai sepenuhnya! Tinggal nunggu update aja oke?! So, tanggungan gue udah selesai, jadi gue tinggal kalian semuanya ya. Do'ain gue sobat! Gue bakal belajar di negeri orang!

Adios amigo!

ttd

The last from reYHan until June or July


End file.
